


the agent

by litra



Series: magical marvel [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: Philip Coulson knew he was a changeling.





	the agent

Philip Coulson knew he was a changeling. 

His parents hadn't recognised the signs, but when he heard the story of Captain America he'd recognised another like himself. As a child he watched every old movie and documentary his local library had, and he asked for more collectors items for every birthday and christmas. His parents saw it as harmless. Either he'd grow out of it, or not, but either way it wasn't such a terrible thing to be interested in.

Except his interests in the Captain drew his attention to other aspects of magic. It wasn't long before someone recognised him in turn. The old woman who told him what he was might have eaten him for dinner if he hadn't been so polite. Instead she answered his questions about the Captain and about himself.

A Changeling. A being who replaced a child who had been stolen by magic. A child born of that baby's blood and breath and the magic of the earth. The child, his namesake, might still be alive and living under the hill or in the wood depending on who had taken him, or he might be dead by now. Phil was of both worlds and had the tallents to walk between them. He had a choice of how he wanted to live that few others were given.

Phil thought long and hard about that. He thought about what Captain America might have chosen. 

When he came of age he enlisted. He never spoke of his choice, not until he met Director Nick Fury. Fury was the first one to actually ask.

His skill with languages had sparked the interest of a few of the higher ups. They needed a translator. It was either him or they'd have to wait two days for someone official. Before Fury let him see the prisoner, he pulled Phil aside.

"You understand that this is my house, and you're just a guest in it?"

To an outsider the words might have seemed threatening, but Phil heard the meaning under the words. He could see the feather branded over Fury's blind eye and the way he seemed to stand forward and sideways all at once if he was still too long. Phil had done his research. Fury was a scion of Ma'at, and worth respecting.

"I understand, and will act accordingly," Phil had agreed.

When the job was done, Fury offered him a second, then a third. 

Phil made his choice. He thought Captain America would approve.


End file.
